The Castle Princess
by Numeh
Summary: Porque aquella princesa era muy codiciada. Pero solo aquel príncipe tenía la dicha de escoltarla a su castillo. One-Shot SxM AU


Hola, usuarios del Fanfiction. Soy Numeh y este vendría siendo el primer one-shot que hago, la primera historia que hago de Soul Eater, y lo primero que subo a Fanfiction :D

Espero críticas, muchas. Aún soy un novato en esto así que... xD Bueno, no retrasaré lo inevitable y.y

**

* * *

**

_The Castle Princess_

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – Exclamó la joven de 14 años

- ¡Hey, detente! – Le respondió un chico de su misma edad.

En una pequeña plaza, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos jade, corriendo por el pasto sonriente, acompañada de un chico de cabellera blanca como la nieve y unos ojos rojos similares a la sangre, que corría detrás de ella notoriamente exhausto.

- Venga, Soul, no te canses tan rápido. –

- Maka… ¿No podemos descansar un poco? – Dijo mientras, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, se recostaba en el pasto.

Maka bufó y luego se recostó junto a él.

- Te estás debilitando, Evans – Le dijo con sorna.

Soul desvió la mirada apenado – _No es eso, últimamente tú tienes mucha energía… _- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa

El día era hermoso, casi no habían nubes y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Aquella plaza era el lugar perfecto para que los niños jugaran tranquilamente, mientras que los padres los observan desde lejos. También era perfecta para tener una cita, lo cual no se aplicaba en los jóvenes que estaban en ella en este momento. Ya era costumbre que ambos fueran a la plaza todos los días siempre después de que acabaran las clases.

- Hey, Soul… - susurró. El albino la miró - ... –

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó. Al no escuchar respuesta, se empezó a impacientar - ¿Maka? –

- ¿T-Tú crees en… los cuentos de hadas? –

- ¿Cuentos de hadas? – Dijo el albino algo confundido.

- Si, esos cuentos de princesas, duendes y todo eso. – Dijo Maka mientras sonreía levemente.

- Pues no, son demasiado fantásticos. Cuando era niño, creía en ellos… ¿A qué viene la pregunta? –

- Es que… tuve un sueño muy extraño – Dijo mientras se revolvía incómoda.

- ¿Un… sueño? –

…

Luego de unos minutos, Maka miró a Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

- En mi sueño, yo era una princesa y vivía en un hermoso castillo. Era enorme, tenía cuadros muy bonitos y los diseños eran espectaculares. Pero lo malo, es que estaba sola. No tenía nada que hacer, y nadie me iba a ver… Por un momento pensé que me quedaría sola el resto de mis días en aquel castillo… hasta que… -

- Hasta que… -

- … Hasta que apareciste tú… - musitó mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

- ¿Yo? – Maka asintió – Espera, ¿Yo era algo así como un... príncipe azul? – Asintió nuevamente - ¿Tú eras una princesa atrapada en un castillo? – Maka asintió por tercera vez.

Soul guardó silencio. Maka lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, aún sonrojada.

El albino, luego de unos segundos de silencio, estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿¡Q-Qué te parece tan gracioso! – Exclamó Maka, más sonrojada que antes.

- Perdón, perdón – Dijo el albino, en un intento de retener las carcajadas – Me resulta muy extraño que sueñes con cosas así con la edad que tenemos… - Dijo con burla.

- Cállate… - Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzada.

- Vamos, no te enojes –

- Hmp –

Soul, rendido, sacó de su mochila un posillo, el cual en su interior tenía un pedazo de pastel. Maka miraba por el rabillo del ojo todos los movimientos que su compañero ejecutaba.

- Mamá lo hizo anoche, me pidió que te diera un trozo. – Dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo con una servilleta – Toma. -

Maka tomo el trozo de pastel con cuidado para luego comerlo con lentitud.

- ¿Qué tal quedó? Yo le ayude a hacerlo… -

- Ni creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Soul soltó una leve carcajada y luego se levantó.

- Bien… - Le sonrió a Maka y le ofreció su mano. La rubia lo miraba confundida – ¿Y que le parece, princesa, si la llevo a su castillo? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Maka lo miraba embelesada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Segundos después, aceptó su mano y sonrió.

- Por supuesto, príncipe. Pero le advierto que escoltarme a mi castillo tiene un precio. -

- ¿Ah, si? – Le dijo el albino enarcando una ceja.

- Si, quiero que me compre un helado de chocolate. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- No hay problema, princesa. – Respondió con una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Hay algo más que se requiera para poder escoltarla? –

- No, no lo creo. –

- En ese caso, emprendamos nuestro camino hacia la heladería. – Dijo Soul mientras avanzaba a paso lento. Maka se había quedado viendo como el sol se ocultaba – ¡Hey, princesa! Si quiere el helado, tendrá que acompañarme. – Maka lo miró, y empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa.

Caminaban en silencio, en uno bastante cómodo. Sus brazos se rozaban a cada paso que daban, pero no les molestaba, les agradaba la cercanía del otro.

Ambos tenían muchos amigos, los cuales eran bastante agradables. Pero estar con su grupo de amigos, no se compara a cuando están ellos solos. Simplemente era indescriptible lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos. Tal vez no lo querían descifrar aún. Tal vez era muy temprano para averiguar el porqué de esos sentimientos. Pero ambos se hacían una idea de lo que ocurría.

Porque ella admitía que sentía cosas por su mejor amigo.

Porque el admitía que se preocupaba demasiado de su mejor amiga.

Porque ella admitía que, al verlo, se le revolvía el estómago.

Porque el admitía que se ponía celoso cuando otro hablaba con ella.

Porque ella rechazaba a todos los que se le declaraban, por él.

Porque el devolvía las cartas de amor que le enviaban, por ella.

Porque aquella princesa era muy codiciada. Pero solo aquel príncipe tenía la dicha de escoltar a la princesa a su castillo.

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a los que se quedaron leyendo hasta el final, y a los que no, que se peguen un tiro 88

Eh, y eso. No tengo nada mas que decir xD Adios, usuarios de Fanfiction~


End file.
